Not The way I Planned Out My Life
by mahirox
Summary: Rachel Berry runs away from her past and starts to work at a dead end job. But somehow she ends up working as an assistant for the famous singer Finn Hudson. Is she ready to start a new life or live in the shadow of her past? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Not The Way I Planned Out My Life**

**Summary: Rachel Berry is living with an abusive boyfriend: Jesse St. James. She finally runs away and starts to work at a dead end job. But somehow she ends up working as an assistant for the famous singer Finn Hudson. Is she ready to start a new life or live in the shadow of her past? AU.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters**_

* * *

><p>Hey guys...so this if my first FanFic so I hope I'm doing a good job! The first chapter is short but I promise to make the other chapters long! So I hope you guys enjoy it and please feel free to review!<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was only 24 years old and is officially regretting her life. She has one more year to complete her goal of winning a Tony. At this rate…she's not getting anywhere.<p>

Rachel got in her car and silently drove to the middle of nowhere to get some sleep. When you finally run away from an abusive boyfriend and have nowhere to live…appreciate your cheap car. Once she settled into the back seat and got ready to doze off…her phone rang.

"Ugh! Who in the world would call me now?" Rachel was freaking out. After leaving and not telling anyone, the fear of being tracked down had officially begun. Rachel knows not to mess with her cousin Noah or his wife Quinn. She knows that Noah will probably call the FBI when he finds out Rachel ran away. She looked at the caller ID and saw an unknown number. She picked up at the third ring. "H-hello?" She squeaked.

"Is this Rachel Berry?"

"Y-yes. May I please know who is speaking to me?" She knew this wasn't Jesse or Noah. So who could it be?

"I'm William Shuestar. The manager for the famous Finn Hudson!"

That one name brought Rachel to her senses. Rachel has always been a fan of Finn Hudson but she knows how much of jerk he is. "W-what does that have to do with m-me, sir?"

"Well…I know that you are a singing waitress at the Three Enchiladas…right?"

"Y-yes I am."

"Well…I came by the other day and I heard you sing. My mind was blown! I never heard a voice like that before!"

My heart was pounding in my chest so hard that I thought Mr. Shuestar could hear it over the phone. "Th-th-thank you sir! But I still don't understand why you are calling me…"

"Oh well see…Mr. Hudson's personal assistant got fired last week for selling his boxers on eBay. So…I was wondering if you can take the place as his personal assistant." Mr. Shuestar asked her.

Rachel felt like her heart skipped a beat when he asked her! _HOLY CARP! Did he seriously just ask me that? I'm going to die any minute!_ "But sir…why me?"

"Well…you have a beautiful voice and I really think having a personal assistant who can sing puts a good impression on Mr. Hudson. And I also found out that you are in great need of money and your boss said you are a very responsible and reliable young woman. So…will you take the job?"

_OMG! Answer him! Why did you stop talking!_ "Yes! I will take the job!" _Smooth answer Berry!_

"That's great! So are you able to come to the Union State building tomorrow at 2 PM? I'll meet you there and then give you directions to the studio so you can meet Mr. Hudson."

"Um yeah! Sure! I'll meet you there sir!"

"Okay thanks Rachel! Oh and Rachel…you don't have to call me sir. Will is just fine."

"Okay thanks Si- I mean Will. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye Rachel!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the Characters**_

**_A/N: Hey guys! So just like I promised, this chapter is longer. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up and drove to gym so she can take a good long shower and get ready to leave. She picked a nice and short red halter dress that stops right above her knees and a black cardigan to go along with it and her black flats.<p>

"Going anywhere Rachel?" Amy, the manager of the gym asked Rachel. So far Amy is the only person who known the full story of Jesse St. James and the idea of abuse. She told Rachel she can stay at her house instead of living in a small car. Rachel politely declined and said she didn't want to intrude in her family time.

"Don't tell anyone but I got the job offer as Finn Hudson's Personal assistant!" When Amy gave Rachel a confused expression Rachel spoke while gathering her hair in a messy bun "I'll explain later. It's a really long story!"

"Okay! Tell me later. I don't want to keep you late. Bye Rachel and good luck! I heard that Finn Hudson is an asshole."

"Yeah I heard that too but you know I'm desperate for the money. Bye Amy!"

"Bye Ray!"

* * *

><p>Rachel got into her car and drove off to the Union State building.<p>

"Hey Rachel!" Will came up to Rachel with a little planer in his hands.

"Hey Will!"

"Okay so I'll give you the details later but here's your planner. It has all of Finn's schedules for the next month and if you need to make any adjustments please do so. And the direction for the studio is on this paper." He shoves a piece of paper with directions on it into Rachel's hands. "I will be a little late so you have an hour to get to know Finn Hudson in person. Good luck!"

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson is naturally a patient person. He may be an asshole but he has the time of the day. But today was the day he got to meet his new Personal Assistant. He doesn't know why he is eager to meet him. Well…he expects it to be a guy because the last time he had a girl as his PA she sold his boxers on eBay. <em>Why is he late? He should know I'm supposed to go to the bar tonight! It's in my planner! I haven't hooked with girls in a really long time. I may be famous but I'm still a guy who has needs. I don't do relationships. The last time I had one, well…it ended up with a baby gate catastrophe and my girlfriend getting pregnant with my best friends baby. They both were dumbasses. <em>Finns thoughts were interrupted when a really short girl came up to him

"Umm…excuse me? I'm Rachel Berry. Your new Personal assistant."

Finn almost fainted when he saw her. Her beauty was intimidating. She looked like an angel! She only came until below his shoulders but she had legs that went on for miles. Her makeup was faint and made her soft features pop out. Her silky brown hair was tied up in a messy bun and her eyes were the color of caramel. Her dress was hugging every curve of her body. She was kind of sneaky hot. He thought to himself.

"Oh um hi! I'm Finn Hudson!" _really smooth Hudson! Now she thinks you're a social cripple!_

"Will said he will come by to your apartment to talk to you about your record deal in an hour." She kind of looked frightened. Why is she frightened? Is that…are those…bruises on her hands? Okay…WTF?

"Oh that's okay. We have an hour to ourselves to enjoy before we're back to business!" He gave her a wink and Rachel blushed furiously and started to fidget. "So why not we go get a coffee? I know this really good coffee shop that has the best coffee in all of LA." He sounded like a little kid wanting to go to a toy store. He started to grin at her and her heart melted and her knees started to go weak. Rachel held onto a post to keep her balance from falling down.

"U-u-um o-okay! L-le-lets g-go!" _Great! Now he thinks I have a stutter! _Rachel mentally slapped herself for acting so stupidly.

Finn kept glancing down at Rachel. It's the middle of summer! Why the hell is she wearing a sweater over that dress!

"You know we're going to walk to the coffee shop. It's obviously steaming outside so I don't think it's a good idea to wear that sweater over your dress."

"It's called a cardigan not a sweater and also I have a car so I can drive us there so we can escape the heat."

"Nah! Let's walk. There's this little pathway that takes us to the coffee shop and it's actually faster to walk than drive because cars aren't allowed on that path. Plus you get a great view of the forest if you walk!" He gave her that lopsided grin again. _How in the world can he expect to reject his offer when he gives me that adorable grin! Holy Hell! What am I doing? I'm still hurting from Jesse and now I'm following Finn Hudson like a lost puppy! This is exactly what I'm not supposed to do!_ Rachel thought to herself "Fine. Let's walk. But I have to come back to pick up my car though…" _WTF! I totally said yes! Why did I do that! UGH!_

"Oh that's no problem! I can call someone and ask them to drop your car off at your house." Those words made Rachel stop and her blood went cold. "Rachel? Are you okay?" He started to wave his hands in front of her face. That did nothing to take her out of her gaze. "RACHEL!" Finn started to shake her shoulders

"Huh what? I'm sorry. But…um…just. Ummm…no. Just-just- just don't ask anyone to ummm drop off my car at my house. I a-ummm want to um drive it back home…"

"Are you sure? Because you need to need to come over with Will to discuss some things about your job and I thought just taking my car would be okay with you. If it's not then it's okay! I don't want to force you into doing anything you don't want to do. It's all your choice. I just hope I did nothing wrong and put the wro-" Finn rambled but Rachel cut him.

"Finn! It's okay! You did nothing wrong! I just want to drive myself to your apartment." She answered quietly. When they walked out of the studio she was hit with the steamy and humid air.

Finn noticed her beginning to sweat. "Hey you know you can take off your Candiger if it's too hot for you."Rachel started to giggle. "What? Did I do anything wrong? Is there anything on my face?" _Damn…she had the most amazing smile I've ever seen before._

"No there's nothing on your face. It's not a Candiger. It's a Cardigan." Her smile died and she spoke ever so quietly.

"Oh…sorry. You should smile a lot."

"Huh?"

"I said you should smile a lot. You really have a gorgeous smile!"

Rachel turned into a bright shade of scarlet. "Thank you Finn! You're very chivalrous." She politely complemented

"That's a good thing…right?" It's not his fault that he's not that great with big words…

Rachel started laughing. A laugh that made his heart melt. _Whoa! When did I turn into a pansy? I'm not supposed to talk about people's smiles and hearts and shit! I'm not some random emotional loner. I'm Finn Hudson! My favorite quote is __Hump and Dump__. Not __Hearts and Love and Feelings__!_

"Yes Finn. It's a good thing."

"Okay good because I'm not the brightest bulb in the box. So are you sure you want to wear that cardigan? You seem really uncomfortable." He asked with concern

"No it's okay. I'll wear it. Anyways we've already arrived at our destination."

Finn and Rachel went in and took their orders

"I'll have a cup Green Herbal Tea please." Rachel gave her order

"You actually drink that shit? I'll have a Java Chip Latte."

Rachel started to take her wallet out of her little purse but Finn put his giant arm on her shoulder. He then realized that she's not short. She's tiny. She's fragile too.

"I'll pay."

"No Finn it's okay. I'll pay."

"Rachel stop. Whenever two people go out for coffee, the guy always pays so _I_ will pay." Finn sternly replied to Rachel.

Rachel stared at him "Olay fine. You pay."

"Good. Now let's go find a seat."

* * *

><p>Both Finn and Rachel go to a small booth and sit down.<p>

"So," Finn started "tell me about you Miss Rachel Berry."

"What is there to tell?" Rachel looked down at her tea and sighed.

"Oh come on! There's always something special in a person. And I _know _that there is a lot more than a pretty face and a shy attitude in you. So, tell me more about yourself." He raised his eyebrows and Rachel blushed furiously.

"Well…ever since I was little, I always dreamed of being on Broadway. I wanted to win my first Tony before I was 25. But it was all just a stupid dream. In school, I was the loser. Being the captain of the Glee club, my reputation of a loser was practically branded onto my face. But then I meet Jesse. He was the sweetest and the most charming person I had ever met." When Finn heard those last words he became furious. He officially hated Jesse. _Wait! Why and I feeling like this! I already hate this Jesse dude and I never met him! WTF is wrong with me?_ Finn thought to himself. Rachel continued her story. "He was the best thing that had ever happened to me. We had the same ambitions and goals. We both loved Broadway and we both could sing. We were perfect for each other. Jesse and I were high school and college sweethearts. I loved him. Well…I thought I did. But I guess people change over time." Finn could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry! If the dude hurt you in any way then it's his loss because he lost one of the most amazing people he will ever meet. I know I only met you today less than an hour ago but all I know is you are special and you deserve the best!"

His little speech made Rachel's heart melt. _If only Jesse were like Finn. _She thought to herself and tried to push the thoughts of Jesse out of her head.

* * *

><p>Once Finn dropped Rachel at the studio, he gave her direction to his place. Rachel was silently driving to Finns place and thinking about the conversations she had with Finn.<p>

_How can someone be so sweet? I thought Finn Hudson was a major jackass but he totally proved me wrong. HE THOUGHT I WAS PRETTY! I don't even remember the last time Jesse called me pretty. Jesse…UGH! Why am I thinking about him now! I HATE him! UGH!_

Rachel had tears streaming down her face. By the time she got to Finns apartment, she fixed her makeup and got out of the car.

_Holy Hell! Finns apartment could basically be counted as a house! Hell it's even bigger than some houses!_

Rachel went up to the door and rang the bell.

Finn opened the door and grinned at her "Hey Rachel! Come on in!" He gestured her into his apartment. Saying his apartment was beautiful is an understatement. It was _gorgeous_!

"Hey Rachel!" Will was already seated on Finns couch "Come and sit down." She did what he told her to do. Finn sat across from her in an old recliner chair.

"So Rachel, Finn and I were discussing your job and I realized that we don't know where you live." Rachel's blood went cold and she turned pale. "If you are wondering why we need your house address, we need it because some of Finns interview schedules come through the mail and you need to have them too. We can't photocopy and give them to you because your tickets to his shows, concerts, interviews, and a bunch of other stuff also come through the mail. So can we have your address please?"

Rachel froze in her seat. _What's going to happen when they find out I'm homeless? Am I going to lose my job? Are they going to kick me out of Finns apartment? What should I tell them?_

"Rachel?" Finn started to move his hands in front of my face.

"Guys…" I started "I-I-I li-live in m-my car." There. She said it. Rachel prepared for her job release.

"What?" Will was the first one to react. "Where have you been living the whole time?"

"Ever since I moved out from Jesse's apartment, I started to live in my car. That's why I was working as a waitress. So I can get money to rent an apartment."

"How long have you been living in your car, Rachel?" Finn asked quietly.

"Th-three weeks." I whispered.

"Rachel, you need to find somewhere to live. You can't just stay homeless." Will spoke.

"Stay here." Finn answered. _WTF! He did not just say that!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So here's chapter 3! I hope I did a good job! If you guys have any ideas please feel free to message me and please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the Characters**_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry…what?" It was Rachel's turn to be confused now.<p>

"Stay here. I have an extra room that's always empty."

"Finn's right Rachel. Stay here. Once you get enough money, then you can find your own place to live. But for now, live with Finn."

This was definitely not the reaction Rachel had expected.

"Finn…I can't. Because I would be invading your privacy. And I don't want to do that."

"Rachel. Listen. You won't be invading anything. Being here alone sometimes makes me feel a little lonely. So having you around would give me some company."

Rachel sighed, "Fine. But once I get enough money to rent my own place, I will be moving out."

"Okay! That's fine with me…housemate!" _Wow!_ Finn thought. _That sounds really weird. I never really got to share my apartment with anyone and here I am requesting a girl who I met for an hour to live with me…_

"Well that makes things pretty easy for me because then I only need to give in Finn's address and you will get your stuff here." Will said while packing things up and putting them in a briefcase. "I'll be on my way home. Emma needs helps with the kids. Anyways Finn are you going to the bar tonight so you can meet Puckerman there or do you want to make him come over?" That one name made Rachel's blood freeze. _Could he mean __**Noah Puckerman**__ or is it just a random person with his name? _Rachel's mind was whizzing with thought.

"I'll just make them come here. Anyhow I'm not really in the mood for a hookup." Finn whispered the last sentence so Rachel couldn't hear. _How could I possibly hook up with another stranger when all I want to do is know what the hell is up with Rachel and Jesse. _Finns thoughts were interrupted when will opened the door and said goodbye.

Finn turned around and saw Rachel looking like she was hit by a truck. "Ummm…Rach? Are you okay?"

Rach? No one has ever called Rachel that. Jesse always called Rachel his little bitch and Rachel hated when he called her that. But when Finn called her Rach, she came back to her senses.

"Huh? I'm sorry. When will we be expecting company?"

"In about an hour. So why don't I show you around the place? You know, just so you fell at home." He gave her his famous lopsided grin and she felt weak at her knees.

"Sure!" Rachel exclaimed. "I would love that!"

"Okay cool!" Finn started to walk toward a small door and opened it. There was a huge room hiding behind that door. The room was absolutely gorgeous. There was this huge Grand Piano, an electric Guitar, an Acoustic Guitar, a Bass Guitar, and a Drum Set.

"Finn…this is gorgeous!"

"Yeah…" He started to rub the back of his neck. "I call it my music room. Usually when I'm nervous or angry or even sad I go in here to calm down.

"You play all these instruments?" Rachel was surprised. She never knew hat Finn Hudson could play so many instruments.

"Nah! I only play the drums but sometimes I do play the guitar. I just don't know how to play the piano."

"Then why do you have a Grand Piano if you don't know how to play it?" Rachel out on her confused face and turned around to look at Finn.

He started to rub the back of his neck as a nervous gesture. "Well…I always wanted to learn how to play the Piano but I never got the time to. Plus my little brother thought that having a Grand Piano in a music room makes it look complete."

"He was right. It does look complete. But I never knew you play the drums! Are you any good?"

"Kind of. I'm no expert."

"I still don't get why no one knows your interest in playing the drums. You need to let the world know that you are more than a singer."

"I never really wanted to share this talent with anyone. The only people who know are my family and close friends. And you." Finn gave her a pointed look. "So now let me show you where you will be sleeping." Finn leads Rachel into a room that's across from Finns room.

The room is a soft yellow color with light brown furniture. It has a small vanity and a queen bed to match with.

"Yeah my brother picked out the color of this room and what goes in it. He said it's nice to have some style of interior designing in this whole unfashionable apartment." Finn chuckled that the thought of his brother.

"I like your apartment." Rachel said while looking around her room. "It has a warm feeling to it." She looked at Finn and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks. I guess. So why don't you get unpacked and freshen up. We have company in less than forty minutes. They are my close friends. They even have a little three-year-old. God She's adorable! Okay So I will leave you to get ready. I hope you like your room!"

"Thanks Finn and I love it!"

"Bye Rach!" Finn went across the hall to his room.

* * *

><p>Rachel came out wearing a white sundress and baby blue flip-flops to match her headband. She let her hair down naturally so it looked wavy.<p>

When she came out of her room, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Finn yelled from the living room.

"Eh yo Hudson!" Noah Puckerman yelled out. Rachel stood frozen.

"Hey Puck," Finn gave Puck a fist bump. "Hey Quinn. And lookie who's there! Hey Beth! What do you have there?" Beth giggled and hugged her little Teddy Bear.

"It finally feels good to come in here and not worry about Claire trying to steal my boxers. So who's the new dude you have." Puck asked while taking a beer out the fridge.

"Well it's a girl" Finn answered while grabbing a beer as well. "But she's different. She is the exact opposite of Claire. She lives here…with me." Puck raised an eyebrow at his friend. "She moved out of her boyfriend's house three weeks ago and was living in her car. So I let her use the extra bedroom I have."

"What's her name?" Quinn asked while setting Beth on the floor.

"Rachel. And she's really pretty too. She is a little short but she's beautiful."

"Rachel?" Quinn asked "What's her last name?"

"Berry. Rachel Berry."

Puck and Quinn froze in their seats.

"Call her. I want to talk to her." Puck asked still trying to understand what's going on.

"Rachel! Rach can you come out?" Finn yelled out.

Slowly Rachel came out prepared to face her nightmare. Puck saw her and got off the chair.

"Puck…" Rachel said slowly, "I can explain." She looked like she could break out in tears any minute.

"Well you better do because I got a call three weeks ago from Jesse saying you ran away. And every day for three weeks I have been calling you but no! You had to go and change your number. Forget the damn number. I could've traced you with your phone but hell no! You just had to discard the damn thing! So tell me…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Rachel burst out into tears and Puck went and enveloped her in a hug and hissed the top of her head. "Rachel, please. Tell me what happened. Why did you run away from Jesse?" Puck whispered softly to the crying brunette.

"Wait! What's going on? Puck How do you know Rachel?" Finn Hudson isn't exactly a smart person. He's dumb. But even a smart person wouldn't be able to understand what's going on in his apartment right now.

"She's my cousin." Puck replied blankly.

"Rachel, please tell us what happened to you. When was the last time you talked to your dads?" Quinn quietly spoke while scooping up Beth.

"I-I-I h-ha-had to l-l-leave hi-him!" Rachel sobbed into Pucks t-shirt.

"Why?" Puck stroked her hair.

"I can't te-tell!"

"Why can't you?"

"No please! Leave me alone!" Rachel broke from Pucks embrace and ran into her room.

"Okay. Someone please fill me in on what the hell just happened." Finn begged

"Rachel was dating this guy named Jesse. In the beginning of her relationship she was happy. Like really happy. But once they finished college, something happened and she stopped communicating with us. Whenever we had family reunions, she always found a stupid excuse to not go. No one knows why. But three week ago we got a call from Jesse telling us she ran away. So Puck and I started to call her and use her phone as a tracking device to find her. But she changed her number and threw her old phone away. Everyone thought she was dead. But I guess not." Quinn spoke quietly while Beth started to speak gibberish.

"How did you find her?" Puck whispered.

"Will found her. She was apparently a singing waitress at a restaurant. When Will went there, he heard her sing and got her information. So he then hired her. Later on we found out she is homeless so I told her she could stay here. Today is her first day here actually. I met her today morning." Finn replied.

"How long will she be staying here?" Quinn asked curiously

"She said she will stay here until she has enough money to get her own place. Today morning when I was talking to her, I asked her to tell me about herself and she did. But she did make some reference to a Jesse. When she was talking about him...she was crying. How many Jesse's did Rachel ever date?"

"One." Puck answered.

"So the Jesse she was crying over today is the same Jesse she ran away from? I don't get it. Why did she run away from him?"

"We don't know. She refuses to tell us."

"Don't think I'm a perv or anything but when I was looking at Rachel, she was wearing a cardigan over her dress today and she refused to take it off even when she was sweating. I did happen to notice some bruises when she rolled up the sleeves. Did you see she was wearing another cardigan over her dress before she went to her room? Were there bruises on her when you last saw her?"

"No. There weren't." said Puck

"Do you think that Jesse is somehow related to those bruises?"

"Guys! You can't just jump into conclusions! We don't really know if there are any bruises or not on Rachel and Jesse would never do any harm to her! Rachel loves him! And I can tell Jesse loves her too! Did you know they are engaged! I have no idea what she did to her ring but Jesse proposed to her six months ago. Her wedding is in two months. Well…if there is a wedding. When she ran away, all planning for the wedding stopped. We just have to be patient and wait for Rachel to tell us the whole story. Puck, I think we should leave. Let's give Rachel some time until she tells us what happened." Quinn started to pick up Beth's toys that are now scattered around the living room.

"Yeah let's go." Puck turned around to Finn. "Sorry dude if I lost my shit in front of you. It's just I love Rachel and she's basically my little sister so if anything happens to her, it would kill me. So I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye!" Finn replied.

* * *

><p>An hour later Finn decides to go to Rachel's room and see if she's okay. He knocks on the door and gets no reply. Finn slightly opens the door and sees Rachel sleeping on the bed. He can also see lines of mascara and dried up tear on her cheek.<p>

Finn goes into her room and pulls the blanket over her so she doesn't freeze during the night. He then leaves her room.

* * *

><p><em>He slaps her in the face and pushed her up against the wall. He then takes an empty bottle of beer and smashes it above her head. "You want to play games with me? Did you really think running away would make you safe? I'm going to find you!" He takes a piece of the broken bottle and puts it directly under her rib cage. "I'm going to find you and take you away! I'm going to kill you!"<em>

"_Jesse! Pl-pl-please s-st-stop!" Rachel screamed. "I thought you loved me!" She started to cry._

"_I thought I loved you too. But I guess people change over time. Goodbye Rachel" He takes the piece of glass and stabs her with._

"_JESSSE NOOOO!"_

"Rachel? Rach wake up!" Finn starts to shake her.

Rachel wakes up and starts to cry in his shirt.

"Shhh! It's okay! It's just a stupid nightmare. No one is here to hurt you. I promise you that." Finn lightly strokes her hair and she starts to calm down a little. "Shhhh. Don't worry Rach. Go back to sleep." Finn tucks her in and starts to leave.

"Wait." Her tiny voice made him freeze. "Can you...can you stay here. With me? Tonight? Please?" Rachel begged with desperation.

"Sure Rach! I'll be here." Finn climbed under the covers and snaked his hands protectively around the small of her waist. "Goodnight Rach." he kissed the back of her head and they both drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There was chapter 3! I hope I did a good job. More reviews=The faster another chapter is up! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the Characters**_

_**A/N: OMG! You guys are amazing people! Your reviews make my day! **_

* * *

><p>When Finn woke up, he was confused for a second where he is because his room is definitely not yellow. But he looked down and saw the small brunette snuggled onto his chest sleeping. He smiled when he saw her chest moving slightly with each breath. Rachel started to stir and slightly opened her eyes.<p>

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Finn whispered brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Wh-what time is it?" Rachel asked still half asleep.

"Eleven-thirty" Finn chuckled when he saw her eyes shot open.

"How long was I asleep?" Rachel asked

"Well, after Puck left you slept for about 4 hours and then I came by and you slept for about another ten hours. I assume you didn't really get much sleep in your car?" Finn asked while getting up.

Rachel sent him a glare. "As a matter-of-fact, no. I did not. I'm going to brush and make some breakfast. Now could you please leave my room?" Rachel huffed in annoyance.

Finn raised his hands. "As you say your majesty." He started to crack up and left.

* * *

><p>When Finn went into the living room, he was hit with the aroma of pancakes. Not just any pancakes but <em>Blueberry Pancakes<em>!

"Hey!" Finn said while sitting on a bar stool next to Rachel. She put a small plate of Pancakes in front of her and a fairly large one in front of him.

"Hey." She whispered.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast!" He said while pouring honey on his pancakes.

"Finn, you're letting me live here. Breakfast is the least I could do." Finn took a bite of his breakfast and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The moment the pancakes hit his mouth, they almost instantly melted.

"Oh dammn Rach! There are amazing! How the hell did you make these? Whenever I try to make something, I usually burn the food, the silverware, or the whole kitchen!"

Rachel gave him a small smile and shrugged. "Look Finn about today morning, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I really am." She looked at him apologetically.

"Hey it okay! Everyone has one of those days." He put his giant hand on her tiny ones. "Listen Rach, I know it's not any of my business to interfere in your personal life but Rach, You need to open up to someone. You need to know that I'm here for you."

"Finn…please. Don't try to know me. My life is not the best and I really don't want you to carry the burden of knowing my past." Rachel started to tug the sleeves of her sweater.

"For goodness sake Rachel take that sweater off! It's like a desert in here! Stop trying to cover your arms!" Finn yelled.

"I'm cold okay! Just because you're sweating doesn't mean I am!"

"Are you seriously going to argue with me? I can see sweat on your forehead! Stop lying!"

"Fine! Do you really want me to take it off! Then I will!" Rachel took her sweater and Finn finally realized why she wears full sleeves in the summer. Bruises. Red and purple and blue bruises. They're all over her arms. They stop a couple inches below her shoulder but Finn knows there are more underneath her night gown. Rachel started to tear up. "Are you happy now? Now that you know why. ARE YOU HAPPY?" Rachel started sobbing and Finn grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

He whispered in her ear. "God Rach, I'm so sorry! I don't care who the hell did this to you but I'm going to make sure he will pay. I'm so sorry." He started to pepper the back of her head with kisses.

"Fi-Finn. Please promise me you won't tell Noah. Please. He is the last person I want to tell. If I even tell him what happened."

"Rachel…I'm only promising to keep this a secret if you tell me the full story."

"I ca-ca-can't! It hurts too much to even think about it! No one will understand what I went through!"

"I may not understand what you went through but I can try to help you get over the situation. Rachel, please. You can trust me." He whispered into her ear.

"Not now. I will later. But not now. Don't think I don't trust you Finn. Because I do. Ever since I met you, you have been nothing but nice and caring toward me."

"It's okay Rach. I'll wait. So why don't you take a shower and get ready. We have lunch with Puck and we need to go to the studio today." Rachel froze.

"We as in whom…?"

"We as in you, me, Puck, Quinn, and Beth."

"Why me? I'm your personal assistant. I'm really not supposed to get in your way of business. It's against the rules."

"Well I want you with us. And Puck does too."

"No Finn. I can't. I can't bear to see him devastated. I love him too much to let him see me like this."

"Come on Rach. Come with us for Puck. Do you know how devastated he was when you left? He used to come over and talk about his lost cousin all the time. I just never knew it was you." He whispered into her ears while having a firm grip on her waist. "If you love Puck, then you would come."

Rachel sniffled a couple of times and lifted her head. "Okay fine. I'll come."

Finn gave her him famous lop-sided grin. "Thanks Rach!" She got out of him embrace and sat back on the bar stool.

"You better eat those" Rachel said pointing her fork to his plate. "or else they'll get cold and taste nasty."

"Even if you eat these pancakes ten years from now, they will taste amazing!"

"Oh Finn Hudson. What will I do with you and your beautiful remarks about my cooking?" She said sarcastically.

"Well they're not as gorgeous as you." Finn replies while blushing.

Rachel fakes a gasp. "My my Finnegan Hudson! If you were a stranger to me I would be thinking you are flirting with me!" Rachel said sarcastically.

"What if I am?" Finn raised his eyebrows at her and started to wiggle them.

"Well then I would say you are very bad at that." Rachel replied and raised her eyebrows at him too.

"How offending!" Finn gasped and Rachel started to giggle. Rachel felt like she was a teenager talking to her hot and popular crush.

But just when Rachel was going to say something, Finns cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Finn said

"Yo Huddy!"

"What do you want Puck? I told you we will be meeting you in two hours." Finn groaned.

"Yeah well I just wanted to make sure Rachel is coming." Puck answered seriously.

Finn excused himself from Rachel and went into his room.

"Yeah well she is and don't push her buttons because that's what I did and it didn't go so well. Just give her some time." Finn whispered so Rachel couldn't hear even though he is in his room.

"What did you do?" Puck freaked out. "If you hurt her in any way, I'll be there and kick your ass." Puck said harshly. "And this time I won't hesitate."

"Dude, just chill. I asked her why she always wore full sleeves and I yelled at her. Okay? I'm sorry."

"I swear I'll kill you!"

"Dude! It's okay! We talked it out. She's in a good mood. But I did find out one thing."

"What?"

"Don't tell Rachel I told you this because I promised her I wouldn't but she wears full sleeves because she has bruises on her arms. And I have a very strong feeling that Jesse kid had something to do with it."

"That son of a bitch. I'm going to fucking kill him!" Puck yelled with rage.

"Yeah, but we have a problem."

"What?"

"We have no fucking proof that Jesse was the cause of it. And we can't do anything about it because you're not supposed to know. Remember?" Finn said pointing out the obvious.

"Whatever man. But when I find out the truth, I'm going to kill him. Did Rachel tell you anything else?"

"No. She said that someday she will. But not yet."

"Okay. See you at lunch."

"See ya." Finn put his phone on his bed and went back outside to the living room but Rachel wasn't there. Panic went through Finn. "Rachel? Rach? Rach are you there? He went to her room but she wasn't there either. The tall giant was officially freaking out. Finn wondered maybe Rachel ran out because he saw her scars. That increased his tension. He was on his way out when he heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He heard a piano playing and a voice. The voice of an angel. Finn wondered for a second why there was an angel singing in his music room when he mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. _Rachel is singing!_ Will told him that the tiny brunette could sing but he didn't tell him how well she could sing. Finn went in a little closer and heard her start to sing another song.

_2 am, where do I begin_

_Crying off my face again_

_The silent sound of loneness_

_Wants to follow me to bed_

Finns heart broke when he heard her sing. He didn't want to creep but he couldn't help but listen.

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl that used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

Finn Hudson felt chills go up his spine. Saying she had the voice of an angel was an understatement. People say Finn is a great singer. Well…wait till they hear Rachel Berry.

_To afraid to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night_

_But the loneliness will stay with me _

_And hold me till I fall asleep_

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well _

Finn's face was wet. _Why is it raining?_ Finn thought to himself. _A roof leek in Finn Hudson's house? Not acceptable! _But Finn then realized they were coming from him. He was crying! Rachel's voice moved him so much that he was crying!

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

_Broken Pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me and the lonely_

How the hell can she have a voice like that and not get famous? Finn Hudson knew he was talented with his voice. But this girl was extraordinary!

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

Finn couldn't help himself but go inside and clap.

Rachel heard someone clap and she turned around startled

"Finn! I-I-I didn't see you there. I'm sorry if I used your piano without your permission. I really am."

"Nonsense! Rachel, you can use any instrument in this room anytime you want! You have an amazing voice. I just have to tell you that." Rachel blushed furiously. "Rachel, you have more talent in your nails than everyone else has in their bodies."

"Thank you Finn." Finn saw small tears roll from her eyes. He took two strides and wiped them off before they rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey. No more tears! I'm here remember? If you want to live in this house, then you have to follow two rules. Rule number one: No more crying. And rule number two: You have to sing me a song whenever I ask you too. Understand?" Finn asked sternly nut then gave her a smile.

She gave a weak smile. "I understand."

"Okay then! You have about an hour before we have to go meet Puckerman. The place we are going is a little far away so it's a long drive. Oh and wear a hat or something to cover your face. You don't really want the paparazzi to find you." Rachel gave Him a confusing look. "You work for Finn Hudson! You have to have some fame! And I will be driving because I want to take you someplace where there are no paparazzi. It's kind of a personal place I go to sometimes."

"So why do you want to take me then?" Rachel whispered.

"Because I think you are special enough to go there. Plus it is beautiful." Finn shrugged his shoulders. "So go get ready and let's leave in 20 minutes."

"Okay." Rachel hurried off into her room.

* * *

><p>Rachel came out in a yellow sundress with a matching headband and flats. But this time…no cardigan. Rachel let her hair down and straightened it. Her long hair bouncing on her shoulder when she came out to see Finn.<p>

Finn took a look at her and was fairly surprised. "No cardigan?" He raised an eyebrow.

The tiny brunette shook her head. "No. I don't feel like wearing one. Plus I added some concealer to the nasty bruises."

"Okay now let's go. But before we go," Finn went into his room and pulled out a hat and a pair of sunglasses. "You obviously need to hide who you are." He set the hat on her head, careful not to mess up her hair and he slid the sunglasses onto her face. Then he put on his hat and pair of sunglasses. "Okay so what we will do is, I will leave first and start the car. Three minutes later, you will come out of the back entrance and you will see an old blue pickup truck. I'll be in there. Okay?" Rachel nodded at him. "See ya out there!"

Rachel waited exactly three minutes before locking Finns apartment and leaving through the back entrance. She saw the old blue pickup truck waiting out for her and got in.

"This seems a little too cheap for Finn Hudson!" Rachel remarked sarcastically.

Finn smirked at her. "This was my very first car I got. I was sixteen and in high school. My stepdad got me this car. He was a pretty sweet guy. He even had a son who was my age. I felt really bad for him because he is gay and was tormented in high school. So he transferred and met this guy named Blaine over there and now they are married. They married in New York. Kurt is a fashion designer and Blaine is a lawyer."

"Wait! Did you say _Kurt_? Are you talking about _Kurt Hummel_?" Rachel had her eyes big and wide if that was anymore possible.

"Yeah why?"

"_You _are his stepbrother? The same guy Kurt talks about whenever I'm with him?"

"Wait! How do you know Kurt and what does he say about me?"

"I went to college with him. We both went to NYU and became best friends. He always comments on your poor fashion sense and is worried that joining a band would get in your way of a future."

"So…you know him…okay, well do you still talk to him?"

"No…why?"

"Because he is coming over with Blaine in two weeks."

"WHAT! Oh no…this is really bad. How long are they staying here?"

"A week. Why is that bad?"

"Because Kurt liked to snoop into people's business. Especially mine. So he had thing for stalking Jesse because he thought Jesse wasn't a trustworthy person. When he finds out I ran away, he's going to butt in even more! I don't want that! I hate it when people get involved in my personal life. This is terrible!"

"Hey hey…it's okay! Let's not worry about that. We're almost close to the forest."

"Forest?"

"Yeah. But it's different"

"How different?"

"You will see."

* * *

><p>When they got there, Finn parked the car about half a mile away from a forest in front of an abandoned house. Rachel was speechless. Finn was right. It was different. The forest had a little pathway cut out and the walk was about three miles before they hit the other side. It was a small one but its beauty was outstanding.<p>

"Finn…"

"I know. It's beautiful."

"No Finn. It's gorgeous."

"Well…let's walk!" Finn held out his hand for her and she gratefully took it.

* * *

><p>They walked hand in hand and went around and in the forest. "Well…this is the end."<p>

"Finn…that was amazing! I have never seen something so beautiful before!"  
>"No need to thank me! But we better get going. We have to meet Puckerman for lunch remember?"<p>

Rachel gulped. "Yeah" She said nervously. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_** So the song I used in this chapter is called The Lonely by Christina Perri. It's an amazing song if any of you guys haven't heard**

**it. **_**So that was chapter 5. It's a little longer than my other chapters. So I hope you liked it and please review!:D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! So here's another chapter! I might be a little slow on updates because of major writers block! But i'll totally try my best to upload as often as I can!:)_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the Characters**_

* * *

><p>Rachel was quiet on the ride to the restaurant. Simply all she was trying to do was think how she could start a conversation with Noah without bursting out into tears.<p>

Finn kept glancing at Rachel. He was simply worried. Finn Hudson was no expert on people but somehow he felt like he could see through Rachel. He felt like he knew what she was feeling all the time. That freaked him out. Even though they are the complete opposite, he felt like they just, fit. That they were meant to meet each other.

Finn pulled over into the parking lot of the restaurant. He quickly went over to Rachel's side and opened the door for her.

"Thank you Finn! You are very chivalrous!" He smiled at her and they both entered the restaurant. Finn saw Noah and Quinn at a table waiting while Beth was sitting on a highchair playing with crayons the waitress gave. They went over to them and Noah got up.

"Hey Finn. Rachel."

"Hello Noah." Rachel said looking down.

"Look at me Rachel. Look at me and talk to me. Don't you dare look down." Noah whispered with pure anger in his voice.

"Hey! Let's not do this right now! We came here so that you can talk to Rachel. Not yell at her."

"I wasn't yelling at her."

"Puck. Please stop. You're making a scene." Quinn put her hand on his.

He sighed. "Fine. But we will talk about this later." He gave Rachel a stern look.

"So," Quinn started trying to remove the tension in the air. "What did you do today Rachel?"

"Well, Finn took me to this forest but it's small. It was beautiful! It had a small trail cut out in it and it was amazing! I have never seen anything like that before!"

"You took her there?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrows along with Puck.

"What? What's wrong with taking her there?"

"Well…one thing, you never took us there." She said motioning her toward herself and Puck.

"Umm…can I excuse myself? I have to use the restroom."

"Sure Rachel!" Puck said a little louder than intended.

Once Rachel was out of sight, Quinn turned to face Finn.

"Okay what is up with you and Rachel?"

"Geez Quinn, is it wring to be friends with a girl?"

"No. But you took her to your forest!"

"So?"

"The very same forest that you father owns! The same forest that had a trail your dad made!"

"What's wrong with taking her there?"

"Last year you told me that you will only take a girl who means the world to you there. A girl who is not your mother! You took Rachel!" Quinn nearly yelled.

"Well…Rachel is a little special to me. I mean she went through a lot in her life."

"How does that relate to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look," Puck joined in on the conversation. "I think Quinn means you have a thing going on for Berry."

"No I do not!"

Both Quinn and Puck raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay…maybe I do…"

"I'm not really going to ban you from her because I want Rachel to be happy and I know that you can make her happy but, don't jump on her. If you do, I will kick your ass."

"What makes you think I'm going to jump on her?"

"I'm not saying you will. I'm telling you that if you do, I will kick your ass because we still don't know what the fuck happened to her."

"Kurt's coming in two weeks."

"Wow dumbass. Way to change the subject. But why the hell is Hummel coming over? Is Anderson coming over too?"

"Yeah they both are. They're staying for a week. Did you know that Rachel knew Kurt and Blaine from college?"

"What do you mean? She never knew them. Because if she did, then I would know."

"Why do you think that?" Finn asked skeptically.

"Because I know everything that goes on in Berry's life."

"I beg to differ. Do you know what's going on right now in her life?"

"Shut the fuck up Huddy."

"Guys shut up! Rachel's coming." Quinn whispered.

Rachel sat down next to Finn. "Sorry guys it took long. There was a big line."

"Yeah I saw that too when we came here before you and Finn."

"So how's life Berry?"

"It's great Noah. I have a great job and a home to go to every night thanks to Finn."

"It's good to know. How do you know Hummel?" Puck asked and Quinn nudged him with her elbow.

"I met him and Blaine in college."

"Talking about college, how the hell did you end up in LA when you went to college in New York?"

Rachel fidgeted a bit. "After Jesse and I graduated, I got a role in an off Broadway production of Wicked and it was going great. But Jesse didn't get into any of the roles he tried out for. He did get a job as a music teacher in Nevada. So he packed our bags and told me we are moving. So that's how I ended up here."

"No. That's how you ended up in fucking Nevada. I want to know how you ended the fuck up here in LA."

"Puck!" Quinn whispered in his ear. "Give her some time to explain."

"So," Finn started. "Who likes pasta?"

* * *

><p>"That was probably one of the worst lunches of my life." Rachel whispered.<p>

"Are you serious? That place had the best pastas in the WORLD!" Finn exclaimed.

"No not the food. It was delicious. But meeting Puck and Quinn made dinner horrible."

"Awwh come on Rach! You knew you had to meet them someday. They're still getting over the initial shock of seeing you in LA."

"I know… So where are we going now?"

"We are going to the recording studio. I have to record some songs for my latest album."

"That's amazing. So do you write all of your songs?"

"Not my other albums but this album is filled with songs I wrote. It's the first album with my original songs. I just hope they turn out good."

Rachel puts her tiny hand on top of his bog one. "I think they will turn out good."

"You haven't even heard them."

"Yeah but I still think they will. Finn you are talented. So I wouldn't be surprised if these songs turned out amazing. I would be surprised if they didn't."

"Wow…um thanks Rach. I'm glad you get to listen to my songs today." Finn blushed furiously. He knows he shouldn't have these feelings toward her. But how can he help it. It's obviously something he can't push away. If Finn Hudson hates something the most it has to be love. But he doesn't love her. Does he? Finn tried to push away these feelings but he just can't.

"Finn? Finn are you okay? You look a little tense."

"I'm okay Rachel. I really am. "

Finn quietly drove to the studio.

"And here we are." Finn jumped out of the truck and opened the door for Rachel.

"Thanks Finn!"

"Hey Finn. Hey Rachel." Will said while showing the two to the door.

"Wow." Rachel Berry was speechless. She had never been into a recording studio and here she was standing frozen like an idiot.

"Yeah." Finn chuckled. "I was like that too when I first came here."

"Okay well you mister," Will pointed toward Finn. "have to do some song recording. So go on inside and we'll start."

Finn went into the room and sat on the stool in front of the mike.

When he heard the music start, he sang on cue. Finn knew that writing a song about love when all he had was one night stands was ridiculous. But now he was grateful that he wrote it because the whole time he was singing, he was looking at Rachel.

Rachel started to blush furiously when she saw Finn staring at her when he was singing. The tiny girl could feel Finn's eyes bore into his. She couldn't help but stare back. Rachel started to sweat because of the heat she felt.

Singing this song to Rachel make Finn feel like he had all the power in the world. Finn could see how this song was effecting her and he loved it. He loved every minute of knowing that. He could see the change of color in her and he felt like a fucking hero.

The song ended and Finn wiped the small beads of sweat that formed on his forehead.

"Great job Finn!" Will exclaimed. "Have the same energy for the others songs you will sing today."

"Sure Will. Thanks." Finn replied and looked at Rachel.

Rachel stood frozen. _Well…now what_? What was she supposed to say? _Your singing made me week in the knees? I find you really sexy right now? I feel like doing things I know I shouldn't be doing? _Rachel had no idea what's going on with her right her. The tiny girl never felt like this and never had these thoughts about anyone. Rachel swallowed her thoughts and simply answered. "Good."

For a girl who uses big words, Finn thought she didn't really say much. And he felt amazing. Finn Hudson felt like a fucking king.

Finn winked at her. "Thanks Rach." He saw Rachel gulp nervously. Yeah. He's a king.

* * *

><p>Finn finished recording about two hours later. He was silently driving back to his apartment with Rachel.<p>

"So," Finn started. "How were my songs?"

"Th-they were great Finn. They really were. You have amazing talent when it comes to writing songs." Rachel starting to fumble with her fingers.

Finn took notice of her actions. "Thanks Rach. Are you okay? You seem a little a little distracted?" He knew why she was distracted. But Finn being Finn, he purposefully kept pestering her. "You know you can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You can trust me."

"Look Finn, I'm fine. I really am." Rachel turned her head around and looked out the window.

They fell into an awkward silence for the rest of the ride back home.

"Oh lookie there. Home." Finn said.

When they both got into Finns apartment, Rachel went into her room and never came out. An hour later, Finn went in to check on her if she's okay. She slightly knocked her door and it creaked open. Finn entered her room and saw Rachel sleeping peacefully. Finn smiled and left her room.

Finn knew he had some unfinished business to take care of so he left his apartment and drove to Pucks house.

* * *

><p>"Puckerman!" Finn banged on his door. "Open the fucking door!"<p>

"What the fuck man!" Puck exclaimed. "I was trying to put Beth to sleep. She needs her afternoon nap. What do you want."

"Answers."

"Over a beer."

"What about Beth?"

"That's why women exist."

"I thought you said women exist just so you can fuck their brains out?"

"Shut the fuck up and let's go."

The two of them drove to the nearest bar.

"Okay," Puck said while taking a swig of his beer. "What kind of answers do you want?"

"Why do you care so much about Rachel?"

"Why do you give a fuck?"

"Just answer the question."

"It all started in high school." Puck took another swig of his beer. "When we were kids, I used to make fun of her. Pranks, rumors, insults. The slushies."

"What the fuck? You slushied Rachel?" Finn yelled out.

"Shut the fuck up. You never got slushied."

"I don't give a fuck. You always talk about how getting slushied is the shittiest thing to ever go through." Finn fumed.

"She always begged me not to mess with her since I was her cousin. She told me that older cousins usually protect the younger ones. But I still went and tortured her. The whole school did. I always thought it was funny. I never really knew how crushed she had been because of me." Puck shook his head. "One day, my mother called me and told me that Rachel was in the hospital. I laughed because I thought she slipped and broke a bone or something like that. It's even better if you make fun of a loser with a broken bone."

"So then what happened?" Finn asked and ordered two more beers.

"My mother slapped me and told me Rachel didn't break a bone. She attempted suicide. She wrote a note explaining why she wanted to die. My blood went cold when my mama told me that. So I went to the hospital and saw my tiny cousin hooked up with a bunch of machines. She drugged herself. My little Rachel took all the pills she could before she passed out. I still have the note with me if you want to read it. Do you want to?"

"Yeah. I want to read it." Finn saw Puck take out an old and ripped piece of paper. When Finn opened the note, he could see Rachel's need hand writing.

_Dear everyone,_

_ I'm committing suicide because I simply don't want to live. I'm just a laughing stock at school. My only talent is to sing. When I joined the Glee club, I thought I could make friends. But everyone in Glee hated me too. They only used me for my voice. When I was slushied for the first time, I expected Noah to help me and beat up the stupid jocks who did that to me. But he stood next to them and laughed with them. I have never felt so humiliated before. I always knew that Noah liked to pick on me but I thought he did that out of affection. But I guess not. I can't handle the pressure everyone gives me at school. I asked him. No, I begged him to stop picking on me. But he always laughed and picked on me even more. I can handle it when others make fun of me and pick on me. But I just can't handle it when my cousin picks on me. My family. I thought maybe being related to a popular jock would make me a little less picked on. I was wrong. I'm always wrong. I can't live knowing my own cousin hated me. I hope Noah reads this because he needs to know that what he is doing at school is wrong. Picking on people is mean and rude. So please, if you want me to rest in peace, never slushy anyone anymore. Even if it's for someone who deserves it. Please. _

_ Rachel Berry*_

"Wow man. I never knew that Rachel attempted suicide."

"Like I was saying," Puck snatched the note from Finn. "Once I read the note, I was devastated. I never knew she felt like that. God I was so stupid back then. I stayed at the hospital for three days. Thee fucking days. I refused to leave until Rachel was fine. I even used the hospital showers."

"Wow. You must have really been affected by that letter if it made you take a shower in a hospital and stay there for three days. Three days with no video games. Three days with no sex. Three days with no-"

"Shut the fuck up." Puck interrupted. "Again like I was saying, when she woke up, the first thing I did was run into that tiny room and squeeze her to death. But I obviously didn't kill her. Then I told her if she ever tries something like that again I will murder her with my own hands."

"You did not say that."

"Actually I did. Then we obviously had this shit long conversation about attitude. She did all the talking. Ever since then, I've been protective of her. Whenever people slushy her I used to beat the living fuck out of them. I got my first slushy because I was protecting her. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I didn't even give a fuck. Yeah sure it was humiliating but I don't care. I only care about my little cousin."

"What about Jesse. When Quinn told me about him, I knew she was leaving something out."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"I don't know everything."

"Then tell me everything you know. Stop being so stupid for once."

"Fuck off. Jesse is a mother fucker who has to die. I knew he was trouble from the first time I saw him. Curly hair, prissy clothes, perfect grades, a shit eating grin."

"And…"

"I'm getting there dumbass. The moment he walked into our school, he looked at Rachel like she was some sort of pet or toy he really wants. Like he wants to steal her or something. I know that look. It means he's no good. He went after Rachel. I tried to stop him from getting to her but I was too late. She fell for him. Now look where it got her."

"That's it? That's the big secret about Jesse Quinn wasn't telling?"

"Basically. Look man, if I knew anything else, I would tell you. Why? Because I trust you. My little cousin is living with you and if something ever happens to her I'm counting on you to save her. Got it?"

"Got it." Finn nodded.

"Good. Now let's get out of here. I have a family to take care of."

"What about your car? We obviously can't drive."

"I'll just have someone pick it up in the morning." Puck gets into a cab and it drives away.

Finn walks around trying to process the information he just got out of Puck. Finn walked for about twenty minutes and then hailed a cab home.

The poor guy didn't know how to talk to Rachel without wanting to know more about her. He knew he wanted to know more about her but now the desire is growing with each piece of information he's getting of her. So for then, he went back to his apartment and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So that was Chapter 5! I totally hope I did a good job with this chapter. This chapter literally took me a week to type up because I had no clue to where I was headed. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! The more reviews I get the faster I can upload another chapter!:D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! I was caught up school and was too busy freaking out over your amazing reviews! I seriously love you guys! I really do! So here's another chapter and I hope you guys like it and please review! The life of this story depends on the review it gets!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the Characters<strong>_

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since the lunch with Puckerman and Finn urges to know more about Rachel. It's like everywhere he goes, his mind screams Rachel. But he knows something's off about her. In the past two weeks, she's had nightmares eight times. Is that even possible? Finn knew some people have nightmares pretty often but <em>eight <em>times in _two _weeks is a little too much.

Rachel was freaking out. Kurt's coming! The past two weeks have been a little crazy with dealing with Noah and waiting for the day Kurt and Blaine come and the nightmares are not doing any help. She knows that she has to talk to someone about what she had been through in the past and she wants to tell someone. But of course her pride is stopping her from doing so. In high school Rachel had ambitions and goals. It's not like she still doesn't have them but she knows it isn't very likely to reach those goals before she turns twenty-five years-old. She told everyone she knew back then that she would make it to Broadway and get famous and be rich. Now look at where she is. Working as a personal assistant, poor, and only a little bit of fame. She doesn't want anyone to pity her. She had too much pride to let others feel bad for herself.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Finn asked before taking a bite of a banana muffin Rachel made.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm okay." She gave him a timid smile.

"Are you sure? You seem a little distracted."

"No Finn. I'm okay." Finn raised an eyebrow at her. "Really. I'm fine."

"Okay." He said. "Kurt is going to be here any minute with Blaine. So cheer up! You said that they were your close friends. Be happy!"

She chuckled. "I am happy Finn. Just a little tired but I'm happy."

"Okay then sleepyhead." Fin chuckled with her. Finn sighed. "When was the last time you saw them"

"Ummm… a year? Maybe two?"

"Two years? I thought you guys were like really close and everything."

"We are. Or were. But once I moved to Nevada with Jesse, I just never really communicated with them anymore." She shrugged her shoulders. "Do they know I live here with you?"

"No. I didn't tell them."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I thought you could maybe surprise them or something."

The doorbell rang just when Rachel was about to say something.

"I got it." Finn said and he went to get the door.

"Look who's here! KURT HUMMEL!" Kurt screamed on the top of his lungs.

"And Blaine Anderson." Blaine said struggling to carry his and Kurt's bags.

"Here let me help" Finn said while taking some of Kurt's bags from Blaine. "Did you bring your whole house or something? You are only staying here for a week Kurt, not a year."

"As you can see I had a really hard time deciding which outfits to bring. I would've brought more but Blaine told me not to. And two of those bags hold my hair and facial care items."

"Of course you would bring your face creams." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Face creams and facials are two entirely different things!" Kurt exclaimed.

The three of them walked into the living room. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Rachel walking out of the kitchen.

"Rachel?" Both Blaine and Kurt said simultaneously.

"Kurt. Blaine. Umm, hi?" Rachel whispered.

"Finn…why is Rachel here?" Kurt whispered still frozen in his tracks.

"She lives here." Finn spoke while putting Kurt's bags down.

"But why?" Blaine said taking a step toward Rachel.

"She's my PA." Finn thought he could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"Oh Rachie!" Blaine engulfed Rachel in a tight hug. "I was so worried about you! So was Kurt! He was so worried I thought he would lose his hair!"

"I am so sorry for worrying you! I really am!" Rachel could feel the tears for in her eyes.

"It's okay!"

"Ummm dude? You're probably suffocating her." Finn tapped Blaine on the shoulder.

Blaine released her. "Oops! Sorry!"

"It's okay!" Rachel turned to Kurt and started to walk to him. "Kurt…please say something." She desperately begged. It was no use. He just stood there frozen.

"Don't. You cannot just go out of my life for nearly two years, run away from everyone and just expect me to forgive you for everything you have done." Kurt felt the tears sting at the back of his eyes but refused to cry in front of everyone.

"Kurt I am so sorry! You have to understand!"

"NO! I refuse to understand! I told you Rachel! I told you to watch out but you refused to listen!"

"I know Kurt and you have no idea how many times I go to sleep thinking about how I wish I had listened to you!"

"But how could you do this to me! I told you not to get involved! But you did! He dragged you into it!"

"What? Kurt I never got involved! I promise you I didn't! He wanted me to join and get involved but I refused to!"

"Okay this is it! What the FUCK is going on?" Finn screamed at Kurt and Rachel. "Who is 'he' and what did Rachel did or did not get involved in?"

"Can we just talk about this later? We just arrived and the last thing I want is drama!" Blaine said.

"If the last thing you want is drama then what is the first thing you want?" Kurt put his hands on his hip.

"Something to eat." Blaine sighed. "I'm starving. Finn? Please help me."

Finn came and clapped his hands on Kurt and Blaine. "How about we go out and get a bite?"

"Sounds good." Blaine said while putting on his jacket.

"Hey Rach do you want to come with us? We are going out to get something to eat."

"No it's okay! I don't want to intrude your family time."

"Are you sure? Because you won't be intruding anything."

"Yeah I'm sure. You guys go on and eat. I will probably make myself something to eat here." She sniffled.

"Okay then. Call me if you need anything. Bye Rach!"

"Bye Finn!"

* * *

><p>Finn, Kurt, and Blaine went to the nearest Italian restaurant and ordered their food.<p>

"So anyone want to fill me in on what the fuck happened at my house?"

"Please watch your language Finn." Kurt grumbled.

"Rachel used to be with this guy named Jesse." Blaine took a sip of his drink.

"She told me she lived with him in Nevada."

"She told everyone that. But I don't think that is true." Kurt said and sighed.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Jesse is a fugitive."

"WHATTHEMOTHERFUCK!" Finn screamed and gained the attention of the people around him.

"Finn! Could you get anymore louder?"

"What do you mean fugitive?"

"Jesse was an alcoholic and he got involved in a gang that sold him drugs."

"Drugs? I knew he was a jackass from the way Rachel described him but I never knew he would be that horrible of a person."

"He treated Rachel so badly." Blaine said while shaking his head. "I just don't understand how she would still be with him after everything he has put her through."

"What did he do to her?"

"He would try to meddle in Rachel into the gang and try to make her do drugs." Kurt stabbed his salad. "Obviously Rachel refused because she said it would do harm to her voice and she isn't the type of girl that would do those kinds of things."

"So then what happened?" Finn asked curiously.

"All I know is that he forced her to get involved and she did."

"But Kurt, she said she never got involved." Blaine spoke quietly.

"I know but I'm not sure I should believe it. Jesse always got what he wanted and he wanted Rachel to get involved and do drugs."

"But how does that relate to the fact that Jesse is a fugitive?"

"Ah yes. Back to the main point. The police caught Jesse and a bunch of thugs in the action of selling drugs. Jesse escaped from them and took Rachel and ran away to Nevada. He never once asked if she wanted to come with him. Jesse used most of his and Rachel's money for drugs and alcohol. So she had no choice but to follow him around the nation.

"So she lied to me about Jesse not finding a job in New York."

"Yes she did."

"Is Rachel a fugitive?"

"No. Luckily she wasn't caught with drugs."

"Gosh! That poor little thing has gone through so much in just four years!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Why four? She moved to Nevada two years ago. Not four."

"Jesse joined that gang four years ago and was a part of it for two years. I don't know anything about what he did when they moved to Nevada but I'm sure it's not pretty."

"Nothing he does is pretty." Kurt snapped. "I don't even know why she stuck with him even after she found out he was dealing drugs."

"How's Puck dealing with Rachel's appearance? He must have been relieved when you found her because he was so worried for those three weeks she was missing." Blaine said desperately trying to change the topic.

"He's not taking it well. The first couple of days he saw her they would argue and Rachel would cry. This resulted in Puck trying to console her. The very next day, they would have another set of arguments. It's like the previous days were forgotten for both of them. They would argue over the same thing for days."

"I don't get it. They used to be so close together. They would barely fight." Kurt said and took a bite of his salad.

"He's still shocked to see her. But now he is getting used to seeing her all mopey and depressed."

"Is he trying to find out why she ran away?" Blaine asked and took a bite out of his breadstick.

"We all are." Finn spoke with his mouth filled with food.

"Ugh Finn! Could you be any more barbaric! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Kurt scolded him.

Finn took a big gulp of his drink and swallowed his food. "I'm sorry for acting like a guy."

"I'm a guy and you don't see me acting that way."

"That's because you're gay."

"No. It's because I have table manners."

"Whatever you say bro." Finn took a bite of his pasta.

Kurt scoffed. "Men these days."

* * *

><p>Finn, Kurt, and Blaine came back home and Rachel was wiping the counter.<p>

"Hey guys! How was lunch?"

"It was good. Who knew breadsticks dipped in ketchup tasted so good?" Finn smiled at Rachel.

"That's so barbaric!" Kurt screeched.

"Well I think it's adorable!" Rachel said while throwing away the dirty rag.

Finn blushed. "You do?"

"Umm…yeah!" Rachel ducked her head. "So Kurt, how's New York?"

"It's devastating!"

"How so?"

"My favorite diva isn't there anymore."

Rachel's face lit up. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

Kurt opened his hands as an answer.

"Oh Kurt! Thank you so much for forgiving me! I don't know what I could've done with my best friend hating me!" She ran into Kurt's arms and held on to him for her dear life.

"It's okay diva! I eventually had to forgive you!"

"Kurt and I actually have an announcement to make." Blaine said as he took his partners hand in his.

"Yes we do!"

"As you can see, Kurt and I have been thinking of finding a surrogate for us because we want a child so much."

"So we went and were looking a lady who could hold out child for nine months."

"And two weeks ago, we found someone who could be the perfect surrogate mother."

"So we went with her and she got the procedure done."

"So last week, Kurt got a call from Sophie, the woman who we chose, and she told us she is pregnant with our child!"

Rachel started to jump up and down with Kurt. "Kurt! Blaine! That's amazing! Congratulations! You're going to be amazing fathers!"

Finn went and gave both Kurt and Blaine man hugs. "Congrats dude!" He said to Blaine and gave him a fist bump. "Congrats bro!" He said to Kurt and game him another hug.

"This calls for a celebration!" Rachel yelled out in excitement.

"What are we going to do?" Finn asked letting go of Kurt.

"Shopping!" She cheered.

"Yes! This calls for a mall trip!" Kurt screeched.

"I'm not going shopping! The last time I went shopping with you, you criticized me the whole time at the mall." Finn said backing away.

Kurt gasped of mockery. "I did not! I was simply giving you advice!"

"Whatever bro. I'm out."

"What about you Blaine? Are you coming or dropping out like my fool of a brother?"

"I'm going to stick with your brother. You and Rachel should go. Have some girl time."

"That does sound good. Even though Rachel's fashion sense had improved over the years, her style still reminds me of my dead grandmother." He turned to Rachel. "No offence."

"None taken." She nodded.

"Alright then! Let us do some shopping!" Kurt exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was the chapter. Here's a little heads up on what to expect in the next chapter. There's going to be more Finchel moments and things will start to heat up between Finn and Rachel. Two more characters will be introduced. But are they going to play good or bad in my story? Read and find out. Hehehehehe…;)**


End file.
